Fallout: The Jack Chronicles
by Stockiebasher97
Summary: Based on a few storylines, that I think Jack (Gopher) should be in but can't due to lack of mods. Currently: Ex-Enclave wife and NCR hostilities. Rated M for mature language


Jack was drunk off his ass. That was nothing new. He found himself and Cass passed out on the couch of his Goodsprings home, the old schoolhouse. That was his base, his home, with all his friends and he wouldn't have it any other way. Boone was really good at keeping pests away, his sandy armor and brown cowboy hat helping him blend in to the surprisingly lush greenery and arid desert, and it gave him plenty of target practice. Veronica's and Arcade's knowledge of crops helped to ensure that Goodsprings(and them) would rarely want for food. Cass just drank whiskey and occasionally went down to Primm to collect the busy Courier's pay from the Bison Steve, one of the best investments that Jack had made. ED-E mostly just floated around and helped protect townsfolk from Geckos when they went to fetch water from the source. Russell, the ex-Desert Ranger, set quickly to work training guards for caravans that were arriving and leaving the small town.

With all this attention Doc Mitchell was surprised that neither NCR nor Legion tried to invade or integrate this little village, especially since Jack lived here, even moreso with the rumor going around he retrieved a ton of gold bars from the Sierra Madre Casino. Trudy, the bartender and Cass' second best chum, was glad for the increase in business and the new faces every so often. As was Chet, who'd made a mint since caravans started returning to Goodsprings, with lots of new folk perusing his wares. Jack just picked his drunk ass off the floor, not quite sure how he got there, and despite his adventurous personality, was glad for a bit of peace and quiet. He decided to go and inspect the caravans, see if he couldn't pry some treasure from the traders for enough caps to retire on. Also, he asked Russell to use his knack for finding Legion spies, to investigate this newer caravan service, the Red Motor caravan. Like a pre-war taxi service, except there were only two destinations, New Vegas and wherever that particular brahmin train happened to be going.

All this prosperity made Jack head back to his abode, crack open another case of whiskey and plan to relax the whole of the rest of the day. That was until Russell burst through the door after the first mouthful. "There's ah.. some broad in the Prospector claiming to be your... wife?" He said nervous and confused.

Jack stared at him for a few seconds and Russell stared back, before he opened a window and whiskey/spit went straight over Arcade's head and onto the cracked earthy ground in front of Cass, who was lazing about trying to tan herself. "WHAT. She thinks she's my what? Cass, come in here." He exclaimed before adding an addendum to that "Before you do, find Veronica and ED-E and bring them in with you."

10 minutes later

"Ok, so I'm kind of relying on what Veronica and ED-E will tell me, but I'll ask you anyway. Did I marry someone under the influence of alcohol?"Jack said, not really caring what her answer was.

"No, at least not while I wasn't passed out or drunk with you."

"Okay, so either of you, can you prove what she's saying." Veronica simple smiled and nodded, innocent, but a good punch, that was why Jack liked her. Never could find a better hand-to-hand combatant. ED-E, just rotated forwards and backwards to simulate nodding.

Confused, "Alright, she's either trying to kill me, or she's mad, either way, I don't want her here."

He walked up to the Prospector, he saw plenty of people through the windows, but not who Russell described. He stopped at the small patio in front of the bar, just as beautiful as he said, was his first thought. She was sitting in the chair, next to Pete, where the old man always sat, watching the world pass by. Black jeans, by the way her ass was sticking out, very skinny black jeans, ideal for concealing hidden protective items. Red and white sneakers, perfect for light walking. A white shirt, very formal and a brown leather jacket, similar to Cass' old one, before the trench coat arrived. She brushed her long brown hair behind her slightly tanned ears and adjusted the sunglasses over her eyes. His skill with deduction told him, she is well educated by her smart looking attire, she knows how to defend herself by the tough look she'd gone for and she'd spotted him. "Jack, I've missed you so much." She said in a soft voice, while wrapping her arms around his signature green fatigues.

"Sorry, should I know you." He said, vexed. The next thing he knew his cheek started to sting.

"Are you seriously trying to say that this is a joke, that you've forgotten all about your wife." She said, half angry, half distraught.

Annoyed, "Well sorry ,love, but two bullets to the head does tend to give a man a bad perspective. Not saying I don't believe you, but can you actually prove you're my wife?", he escorted her back to his home.

"I know that you stashed loot all over the Mojave." She said.

"Everybody knew I had."

"You've got that wedding ring from one of those stashes, don't you." She said, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

He removed the radio from it's place over his liver, "Russell, on your way back, pick up that ring from the van, will ya, mate."

The radio crackled with static "Sure, anything else."

"Na. Actually, just make sure the van's hidden..." he said the next part under his breath "I don't want her finding it and stealing it."

"Roger."

"Cheers, see you in a few."

Ten minutes passed in silence, before he said "You're dressed a bit promiscuously for the Mojave."

"Hey, a girl has needs. Besides, it's hardly my fault everything in this god-forsaken desert wants to fuck my brains out." she replied, stroking the side of ED-E as he bobbed up and down faster, obviously excited.

He beckoned to his'wife' "You stop stimulating him, he gets enough of that when he finds Russell's tobacco stash." he glared at ED-E, "And you, start ignoring her unless I tell you otherwise."

Russell walked through the door just as night fell and tossed him the golden band, "Now I'm going to find somewhere private to smoke. If ED-E follows me, I'll turn him into a fishbowl."

ED-E beeped and visibly shuddered at the mention of becoming a fishes home.

"You know after all this time, you still haven't asked my name." She said, while ED-E found a small place on a desk to power down for the night.

"Okay, you've hooked me, what's your name?"

"Rosie Mason"

"Okay, Rosie, that's the name carved on this ring, but how did you know."

"Because I have it's twin." He examined both rings carefully, before concluding that she was right, they were twins.

"So you've just proved you could be lying."

"Yes, but, I had these made at an old forge near Primm, we go there and the smith will back up what I'm saying." she purred.

"Okay, not sure I completely trust you, but we'll stay here tonight, head for Primm tomorrow." He suggested.

Jack slept through the night, waking up the next morning in nothing, literally nothing. Quickly finding his clothes and his 'wife', they set out for Primm, his mud brown hat flapping in the Mojave wind.

After arriving at Primm, the duo almost ran afoul of some unsavoury characters. "I don't like the look of them." Rosie said, worried and was suddenly dragged and pushed up against a wall by Jack.

"I know I'm into the rough stuff, but if you wanted, all you had to do was ask." she said, panting as her chest and breasts started heaving.

"Why have you lied to me." he said through gritted teeth.

"I haven't." Her demeanor becoming serious.

"Then what are you hiding? Tell me, or you end up as a victim of an unfortunate slip of my right trigger finger. Savvy"

"Put that gun away and I'll tell you everything."

"No chance. Better safe than sorry."

She lost all signs of interest of the revolver at her chin, and darted in for a long, deep kiss. Startled, he tried to pull away, before she nodded and hummed when some NCR officers pass by, realizing not all the NCR was his pal, he deepened their smooch, to keep her alive, at least.

"That seems slightly familiar."

"Don't get used to it, or are you starting to enjoy my company."

"So why are you here." He queried

She hissed "Not here, in there."

She pulled them into the Mojave Express office.

"Can we get a little privacy, Johnson."

The older man just nodded and went out to the Vikki and Vance.

"Some of the NCR are desperate enough for that vast quantity of gold you brought back, they're trying to arrest you, so they can take it as prisoner belongings."

"How does this concern you."

She bit her lip and rubbed her arm before answering "I'm ex-Enclave." She couldn't see it, but his eyes narrowed to a glare after that.

"My dad was watching you, and wanted me to help. He was my dad, how could I say no. Anyway, the NCR doesn't know it, but they've got enough proof to lock both of us up. They brought a case of important documents back from Ashton, ones which prove I worked for the Enclave. Because we were following you, you'd be tried as an accessory to multiple counts of crime. I came back to prevent that, and when I heard of your exploits, well... well I just missed you, i thought you'd remember me, but... " he embraced her, his cold steel heart melting, not really sure if she was really his wife, but he still felt sympathy for her. Sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen to us." He slapped her face. "What was that for?" she said, extremely annoyed.

"You talk too much. Now I'm assuming you need my help to fix this little problem. Don't you?"

"The NCR are taking the box of documents to Camp McCarran, from there they'll be stored in the NCR Vegas Archives, a small facility concerning all currently running and completed/failed NCR ops in the Mojave. The same day this happens, there is a ball for the NCR brass and some of it's most respected civilian contractors, this is happening in a room within the Camp McCarran area. The ultimate dance, the last one of the evening, is a ten minute waltz to 'Waltz of the Flowers', during which all guards on duty must attend the performance, if we can get someone in the room to steal our documents in those ten minutes, and then get out without being spotted, we're home free." She explained to him.

"So what do we do, because I for one am all for keeping my home, gold and worldly possessions."

"Very simple, I've received word that Boone is one of the guards, no one would suspect the NCR poster boy to do it. You and I..." she started to say.

"Wait, why me and you." He asked

"I was getting to that. You and I attend this shindig, stay, mingle, interact and participate in the last waltz. Meanwhile, Boone sneaks in to steal those papers. The reason it has to be me is, Boone will be the only one close enough to procure the sheets, you can't stay sober more than 5 minutes with Cass, you aren't gay like Arcade, Veronica will be too repulsed by the thought to dance with you, Russell has two left feet, and ED-E's an eyebot. Plus, this way I can show you what you may have forgotten, what made me fall for you in the first place."

He nodded, "Okay, so how long do we have?"

"9 days, to make you remember how to dance."

"Well then wifey, we'll head to the Bison Steve, grab something to drink then get to work. What are you having?"

"Wine, strong alcohol tends to make me... depraved."

He thought to himself 'Just get her some whiskey in a silver cup.'


End file.
